


For Beomgyu, at Hogwarts

by cfitzgerald86



Category: For Beomgyu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfitzgerald86/pseuds/cfitzgerald86
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Kudos: 15





	For Beomgyu, at Hogwarts

"Whats up Hyung!" Soobin hears the dolphin like voice of his fellow hufflepuff quidditch player, and co captain, Huening Kai. Kai was tall, not as tall as Soobin but also incredibly handsome. He had piercing eyes and a dark aura which would scare people away until he talked. To Soobin, Kai was the most kind person he had ever met. Kai once saw a first year crying in the hallways and skipped class to take care of the first year. Soobin envied that a little, because although he was a hufflepuff he knew he could be a enormous asshole when he wanted. 

Kai sat down in front of him, scooping a hefty spoonful of potatoes onto his silver plait below him. Soobin looked across at him, the right side of his mouth lifted into a smirk. He wondered how Kai could be so skinny but still eat so much. Five minutes passed of sounds from obnoxious chewing and a Soobin say across his friend studying for the upcoming O.W.L exams. The Grand Hall was packed, as it was now the end of lunch time and most people had already gone to class or where hanging out somewhere else. 

Soobin shut the book in from of him in anger, to him the subjects where just a ton of crap mixed up into his head. He shot up his head, swiping his hair back and looking around his with eyed. Back and forth, back and fourth. He saw Shin Ryujin and Hwang Yeji sitting at the gryffindor table, whispering into each other's ears and smiling as they toddlers around with makeup. Looking at them made him question a lot of things, he would have thought people like Yeji and Ryujin where beautiful. I mean of course, they are stunning and have etheral beauty but Soobin was confused why he was attracted to them. 

He took his eyes off the two girls and looking over to the Gryffindor table. Wendy, a lot time friend of his noticed him looking her way and she jumped up, smiling and waving to Soobin. Once again, his thoughts where altered by the confusion on why he wasn't attracted to Wendy. Wendy was perfect, kind and funny and beautiful yet Soobin would never think about her more than a friend. Soobin smiled back weakly then noticed a mop of red hair next to Wendy. 

'aa, Choi Beomgyu.' He smiled too himself, bringing his book up to his face to look at the younger secretly. When his curiosity towards Beomgyu started, he didn't know. It must have been the youngers soft brown hair or his big eyes which would in a way be scary to most, but to Soobin he thought it was unique. He watched the pair of Gryffindor play chess, Wendy slapping Beomgyu teasingly as the other just looked down at his book. 

Soobin noticed Beomgyu looked tired. He had black eye bags under his eyes and looked like he was about to smash down on that table at any time. His eyes stayed steady on his book, only moving when Wendy told him it was his turn. He never looked at Soobin, or because he never noticed Soobin staring at him in the first place. 

Soobin looked at Beomgyu, than back at Wendy and to Beomgyu again. He didn't understand why his mind lead to Beomgyu instead of Wendy. Or why he found Beomgyu much more adorable and admirable than Wendy. Beomgyu was loud, or outgoing but he had never talked to Soobin. So he wondered 'Why him?'

The grand hall doors opened dramatically and a mop of dyed yellow hair ran on over to where Kai and Soobin where sitting. His smiled at his fellow Gryffindor's on the way and blew a kiss to the paintings on the walls. The bench make a squeaking noise as he sat down on it and perched his elbows on the table, looking at Kai across from him. His smile brightened up the room. Choi Yeonjun seemed to always have that affect. 

"What's up Jun ?" Soobin said, his eyes not falling from Beomgyu who was unbothered by the whole situation still moving his hands every once in a while to make his move on chess. He sighed finally, maybe knowing Beomgyu wouldn't look at him. His book went down and Yeonjun made a dramatic shocked sound. 

"Soobin?! Reading books? Never thought I'd see the day!!" Yeonjun fake fainted onto the table, and Kai tapped his head when he stayed like that for too long. "You are causing quite the scene hyung ." Said Kai, before going back to eating his Jello. "You guys are bloody boring...." he said dragging out his 'g' and looked to Soobin. 

"Hey Binnie?" Soobin turned to his long time best friend and smiled slightly. "Are you ready for me to beat you on Friday's match?" Yeonjun asked, smirking slightly. Soobin laughed, the whole situation was just so ironic. Yeonjun was a good quidditch player sure, but Soobin was so good at quidditch he was already scouted three times by national teams. Yeonjun knew this, but still made it his goal to beat Soobin in a match some day. 

Soobin shook his head laughing slightly, then lifting his book back up and reading the pages again. "Ugh Binnie, why so boring?" Soobin would hear the annoyance in Yeonjun's voice and it made his chuckle. Yeonjun was always annoying as hell, but Soobin had learned to adapt to his friends annoying schemes with either making him shut up with blackmail or just plain out ignoring him. Both worked. 

Yeonjun huffed and opened his backpack to get his homework out. Proudly, almost like a dad Soobin patted the back of his older best friend and showed how glad he was that Yeonjun was finally studying. 

He looked back over at Beomgyu, who was now sitting alone. His head still stuffed in a book. Now without desecration he got to examine him more. How his eyes would turn left and right as they skimmed the pages. How he would huff whenever someone talked in the room. How Beomgyu would push a string of his long, fluffy hair out of his face when it was annoying him. He then noticed the lip ring on the the younger boy, making him be reminded of, 

"Taehyunnie!" Yeonjun suddenly shot up and ran to the door to hug his shorter friend. Taehyun laughed, standing up on his toes and ruffling the taller boys hair. "Hi Hyung." He said softly, being dragging by the hands of Yeonjun over to sit next to Kai. Soobin looked away from Beomgyu, who once again looked annoyed by noise and too his other best friend. 

"Hey Yeon." He fist bumped the other who smirked back at him. "You ready for Friday?" Kai asked proudly. "You better be ready to comfort Hyun here." Rolling Yeonjuns pet name for Taehyun, adding to the effect of how he knew that Yeonjun liked Taehyun. Yeonjun didn't seem to notice as he got up to the other side of the table and huddled up next to Taehyun to play with his cheeks. 

Taehyun stopped talking to him to focus on Yeonjun, making Soobin smile to himself as he started to write down notes. Five minutes passed of silence, which was uncommon. When he looked up again over to the Gryffindor table he noticed Beomgyu wasn't there anymore. 

Soobin felt saddened by the absence of the other boy. Nevertheless, he went back to work. The topics where too much. Throwing his pen in frustration Yeonjun grabbed his hand. "Whats wrong Soo?" He calmed down to the voice of his best friend, his platonic soulmate and other half. "Just this, this is so hard." He put his hands to his head and pushed, his headache just growing by the second. 

"I got an idea?" Yeonjuns deep questioning voice filled the absence of sound in the air. Soobin looked at him, his head tilted slightly to his left. His lips red from hitting on them and his purple hair all messed up from scraping it around. 

"You know Choi Beomgyu? Pretty short for a guy? Uh, with the big eyes and brown hair?" Soobins head popped up at the mention of Beomgyu. Taehyun's giggle lifted the spirits once again. "Looks like you do." Soobin looked to Yeonjun, a smirk present on his close friends face. 'Oh bloody hell, they know.' Soobin slammed his head again the table, making an innocent Kai flinch, he apologized and Kai shrugged, going back to eating. 

"Anyway, I heard from Wendy Noona that he is willing to tutor people. He was tutoring her just today. I think you should do it." Soobin scratched his chin and thought for a moment. He thought about the endless possibilities and spending time alone with Beomgyu, the boy who couldn't give a shit who he was. It was a win win situation. He would be able to spend time with the adorable Gryffindor boy and also be prepared for his O.W.L's. 

"Sure." He said, noticing the smirk on Yeonjuns face. 

♥︎♥︎♥︎

On Wednesday night after Quidditch practice. That's what he heard from Wendy from Beomgyu. He rushed up the stairs, to the library. His clothes and hair drenched with sweat from the long practice and his practice uniform still on from the day. He wore a sleeveless tight short, his abs on display through the fabric and shorts tight on his legs, his defined muscles showing through. He grabbed a sweater before going, carelessly throwing it over his head. 

When he made it to the library he ran his fingers through his hair, and sprayed some deodorant on, not wanting to smell bad in the possible love of his life. Beomgyu wasn't just somebody, no, Soobin had never felt like this before. He was sure this was going to become an outcome of happiness where he would be able to hold Beomgyu, and take care of him as his own. He smiled. 

The doors to the library where heavy and huge. When he opened them he looked on his right to see the librarian and smiled at her. The librarian waved back, and went back to writing things down on the computer. He walked slowly to the back of the library, where Wendy told him Beomgyu would be. 

Before turning the corner he peaked and saw Beomgyu sitting there, seeming to draw on a piece of paper. Soobin suddenly felt nervous. The other male sat there in a pink sweater which was too big for him, the sweat coming over his hands to make adorable sweater paws. Part of his collarbone was shown, and his necklaces where silver and shining brightly. Beomgyu once again looked tired, but his eyes stared down at his paper with an intense focused face. 

Soobin laughed at the others adorable focused face, but covered his mouth noticing his mistake. He went back around the corner and hid behind the bookcase. 

Hearing Beomgyuvoice for the first time was magical, like a daydream and he suddenly felt like he was walking on clouds. "Soobin Hyung? Is that you?" Soobin always screamed in agony as his embarrassing actions but also almost screeched because of how cute Beomgyu voice was, slightly deep but also so innocent. 

He didn't even notice Beomgyu was now in front of him until his small hand rested on Soobins shoulder. Reality struck him and he fell back into the bookcase, almost making it fall if he hadn't caught it. 

"Ew, you are sweaty." Beomgyu said, Soobin looked at him. He had never seen Beomgyu this close before. His nose was perfectly shaped, but adorable. In the moonlight from the window across from them he could see the last specks of sunlight on the beautiful boy in front of him. Beomgyu wasn't just beautiful, no he was etheral, honestly Soobin didn't have any word to describe him. 

Beomgyu nose scrunched and he put his other hand on the left of soobins shoulder, slightly standing on his toes to talk to Soobin face to face. His soft fingers, which Soobin could now not take his eyes off went off his shoulders and snapped in his face. 

"Hello? Soobin Hyung?" He then looked at Beomgyu's lips, how puffy and red and beautiful they looked. His lips looked so ready to be kissed, like a target for Soobin to launch himself at any second. He heard Beomgyu sigh, getting down back to his original height. 

"I'm not going to do this if you won't pay attention." Soobin suddenly went back a reality he hadn't been in for a couple minutes. He reached out to wrap his whole hand around Beomgyus delicate wrist. Taehyun turned looking up into the older mans eyes who softened at that. 

"Sorry." Soobin said, finding himself nervous suddenly, under the gaze of someone as beautiful as Beomgyu. The other sighed loudly and then started walking over to the table, moving Soobin along with him. He sat down the taller in a chair across from him and went back to his drawing. Suddenly reaching out his hand for Soobin after a couple seconds. 

"Hello." Beomgyu smilied, acting as if what happened minutes ago never happened. Soobin looked at his confused but netherless wrapped Beomgyu's small hand in his two own and shook his hand. Beomgyu didn't know if it was the heat in the room, or if he was sick but suddenly he felt very hot. His cheeks flushed read, and he hopped Soobin didn't see. 

Their hour went along well, with Soobin writing down answers to the worksheets Beomgyu gave him and helping him with anything the taller didn't understand. Beomgyu checked his watch and saw it was 9:00. "Ah, thank you Soobin. I best be going now." He smiled lightly at the taller, Soobin taking in the sight of Beomgyu in the moment and not noticing the words he said. 

Ten seconds pasts of Soobin daydreaming before he realized, "Oh Beomgyu, let me carry your bag back." He ran up to stand next to the smaller boy on pink. Beomgyu looked at Soobin softly, as if he was contemplating yet he gave his heavy bag towards Soobin, who carried it without a struggle. 

Slowly and surely Soobin walked him back to the Gryffindor dorms. Stopping in front of the entrance. Braveness took over Soobins brain and suddenly his thoughts where clouded and his stupidity felt like coming out to play. He put the bag on Beomgyu's shoulder and then took the smallers hand, scooping it into his own bigger ones, placing a small kiss on the smallers knuckles. 

Shocked was an understatement for how beomgyu felt, he just stood there in awe as he watched Soobin walk away, turning around and blinking as he walked further and further away from the Gryffindor dorms. Beomgyu took his hand up to his lips and rested them there, smiling to himself. "Hufflepuff charm, huh?" He giggled like a little school girl and walked inside his dorm. 

♥︎♥︎♥︎

Soobin didn't see Beomgyu after that day. The next he saw him was at Friday's quidditch match. The last place he expected to see him was here. Next to Soobin stood Yeonjun, who had his arm around Soobins shoulder. Soobin smiled at his friend and looked back up in the stands to where Beomgyu was. 

He was sitting next to Wendy, his head in a book clearly unbothered by the noise around him. Soobin studies Beomgyu, how he has slightly pink eyeshadow on. He has another sweatshirt on, red and way too big on him. His pale collarbones showing through again. Soobin smiled to himself, a sudden confidence flying through him to show Beomgyu how good he was at guidditch. He would win,  
For Beomgyu. 

♥︎♥︎♥︎

Snow took over Hogwarts that winter, and ice laid over the lake. Beomgyu sat on the edge, his coat covering his face with dusted pink cheeks from the cold outside. The wind was loud around him, and the snow was coming down only slightly. He pulled his scarf tighter around neck more. 

Long arms went over his own and he looked up. The sharp eyes pierced into Beomgyu soft ones and he smiled brightly when he saw the larger figure above him. 

"Are you cold, baby?" He heard the deep voice in his ears giving him goosebumps, not from the cold. A larger hand went in front of him from the back, and Beomgyu latched his smaller hand in the bigger one. 

"Not so much anymore." Beomgyu said, snuggling his back into the large chest. He felt soft, strong fingers stroking his newly gray-blonde dyed hair. It felt so nice. 

The other male came in the Beomgyu's view finally, Letting his hands leave Beomgyu's hair. He sat down next to the smaller boy, yet picking him up to sit on his lap. Beomgyu giggles softly, as his boyfriend presses kisses to his neck. He felt so safe with him, he felt so happy. 

With Soobin, he could finally feel loved.


End file.
